


The Yami's pet

by marimpala



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Dom Kaiba Seto, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Hardcore, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Pet Names, Short, Top Kaiba Seto, Twins, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimpala/pseuds/marimpala
Summary: The harsh pounding of flesh on flesh and the lewd noises of sex were the only things that could be heard on the whole damn floor. Seto and Seth had been pounding into their slut for what had felt like days but had actually been a couple of hours.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto/Priest Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Priest Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	The Yami's pet

The harsh pounding of flesh on flesh and the lewd noises of sex were the only things that could be heard on the whole damn floor. It successfully kept any servant away from the room and sent any guest with the intention of talking to the two Yamis with a dark blush and flustered scramble. 

Seto and Seth had been pounding into their slut for what had felt like days but had actually been a couple hours. Though one couldn’t tell with the face Jou was making, he looked as if they had been fucking him for forever. His expression was completely slack, drool dripping out as his tongue hung out of his mouth. Tan skin was flushed pink and amber eyes were rolled up into his head and the only coherent words leaving his mouth were pleas and a mantra of his lovers' names. 

“ Ooh oh p-please gimme your cum ple-please I need i-it,” The owners of the two cocks double teaming his ass shared a look and chuckled darkly. The player of the two leaned down, slowly leaving bruises with his mouth as he moved up to the blonde's ear. 

“ Oh really puppy, and whose cum do you need, mine,” Seto punctuated the word with a hard thrust, “ or his,” The other man also thrust in harder, harshly rubbing against the blonde swollen prostate. Jou wailed at the new, hard pace the twins had set, fingers twisting harder into the sheets as he scrambled to ground himself against the onslaught. 

“ Pet I believe your Yami asked you a question, or do you need a reminder of what happens to bad pets who don’t listen to their masters?” The blonde frantically shook his head, internally shivering at having to face the downright cruel punishments his masters gave him when he was bad. It took him a moment to regain enough mental capacity to say a coherent sentence, and the two Yamis were no help whatsoever with their increased pace. 

“ Both, please I want both of your cum filling me up,” The twins growled at the lewd words and began thrusting into him harder, faster, and Jou felt as though his brain was melting. 

“ Yeah yeah you want both of our cum, always knew you were greedy, your pretty little hole just can’t get enough of us can it puppy, no it wants it all. What. A. Greedy. Little. Slut.” Jou was full out screaming now, Setos words had seemingly driven away any coherent thought he had and replaced it with only two things. Cum and dick. 

“ One of these days we’re gonna knock you up, fill you so full of cum you’ll be full of babies. Full of our babies. Is that what you want pet, to be bred like a bitch in heat, to be nothing more than our cum dump and baby machine,” The blondes insides clenched at Seth's words, the very thought of being stuffed so full of cum he would become pregnant made his insides pulse with need. He didn’t think he would be able to cum with the large number of times he had come already but it seemed as though this newfound kink his Yamis had awoken in him felt the ever-familiar approaching edge of what felt like his hundredth orgasm. 

He felt Seth and Seto speed up, their thrusts becoming more and more frantic as the two approached their peak. Suddenly he was pulled up against Setos' chest, Seth maneuvering himself underneath the blonde, neither pausing in their thrusts. The change in position somehow made the dicks inside Jous hole feel deeper, knocking the very breath out of him with each matching thrust. 

Seth raised himself, allowing Jou to flop onto him slightly and the blonde immediately clutched on to him as hard as he could. He heard both of them growl into his ears, as their thrusts became erratic. Jou felt his insides clench and was wailing brokenly as he too approached the edge of his orgasm. His vision whitened as his cock weakly sputtered thin cum onto Seths and his stomach. The blonde's mind blurred but he felt the twinging pain of the twins biting down on either sides of his neck, both cumming deep into the blonde's ass. 

When Jou came to, he was lovingly being wiped down by the Yamis, the blonde laying in between the twins as they attended to him. He heard servants coming in and out of the room for a few minutes before they finally left with a bow. Jou finally realized the gentle hand of Seth stroking his long locks, as well as the thick plug settled in between his ass cheeks. 

A small piece of watermelon was pushed against his lips as kiss bitten lips parted to accept the fruit. He was fed more small pieces, Seth pausing some times to feed Seto and himself as well. When the Yami felt as though Jou had eaten enough fruit he offered his juice soaked fingers to the blonde to suck clean. A pale pink tongue gave small kitten licks and sucked at the long digits until the brunette had judged them clean. Seth then reached for a gold chalice filled with a sweet-smelling liquid. He took a sip and offered the chalice to Seto before leaning down pressing his lips against Jous. The liquid was transferred from one mouth to the other along and the kiss wasn’t broken until Jou had swallowed the liquid, which to his joy was a freshly pressed mango nectar. Seto repeated the process and the Yamis continued exchanging the liquid with their mouths until the chalice was empty. 

Finally, once the twins had judged they had pampered the boy enough they settled to sleep. Both rose up to undo the curtain that surrounded the canopy bed and adjusted it the way they usually did so. Seth and Seto lay down on either side of Jou, reaching down to pull the covers and blanket over them. Both wrapped an arm around the blonde and tangled their legs with Jous, who was struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“ Love yah Seto, Seth, love yah both so much,” The last part was mumbled as the blonde slowly succumbed to the tide of tiredness and drowsiness. 

“ We love you too Jou,”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so feel free to leave tips and feedback. Please comment and leave a kudos!


End file.
